Valentine's Day
by ALivingDream
Summary: "Poor Sammie, its the most romantic night of the year, and you're all alone with only me to keep you company."


Well, here we are. Nearly four years later I have another fic.

Now, to explain - near the end of 2013 my social Anxiety became more and more of an issues, I didn't know how to talk about it so I didn't tell anyone of it and my depression growing, not until I had a fully blown meltdown of a panic attack in the beginning of 2014 (February to be exact)  
i'm good, now. (as in I can hold a conversation to someone face to face and not have a internal meltdown)

now - why didn't I write?  
While I wasn't the best writer out there, I always enjoyed writing and posting what I've written, I was proud of my my work- but after I had my breakdown I tried to write, but It didn't make me happy. I kept trying but It started to feel like an absolute chore. I tried a few times over the course of 2014 before deciding to not push it. So I pretty much didn't write _anything,_ not a fic, a story, not even a page in a journal. _NOTHING._ So I kept reading Fanfictions and staying part of the different fandoms I like to read and stayed pretty much away from my writing book - letting it collect dust on my shelf.

Until last week.

It suddenly just clicked back on, I WANTED to write again and I was inspired and happy to write again. So here we are. a new fic for you to enjoy.

Now, my work is a bit rusty, as it's been a few years as I said. So bear with me please :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies. I only own my imagination on Tuesdays and every other Wednesday.

All mistakes are my own.

PS - I fucking hate both the English dictionary and English grammar.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Her eyes looked bruised and dark - puffy and red rimmed. Her head pounded from crying for hard for so long. She took a deep ragged breath and turned on the faucet. Quickly washing her face and putting on cream she left her bathroom and went to her vanity to put on her daily makeup - taking time to put on a little extra concealer around her eyes to hide the dark bags.  
Armour on, she took another deep breath -hoping that would build her strength- she walked out her bedroom door, slightly more ready to face the world.

* * *

"What do you think Samme?" Clover asked as she twirled around in yet another dress. This one was a deep red and showed just enough skin to tease. Sam looked up from Clovers Jewelry box she was poking through on Clovers bed, where she'd been lounging on helping Clover pick out her outfit for tonight for the past half an hour, and gave her a small smile.

"That's the one, Clove, it's the best one you've put on so far. Its perfect." she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome! Thanks Sam." Clover smiled and plopped down on the bed across from Sam to help pick out jewelry to go with her dress. The two worked in content silence before Clover looked up and noticed the sad frown on Sams face.

"Sammie…" she started and waited for Sam to look up before continuing. "You sure you're going to be okay on your own tonight? I can cancel with Blaine and stay home with you tonight if you really need company. I'm sure Alex won't mind doing the same. We can watch terrible movies with you."

Sam's eyes went wide at Clovers suggestion. "Are you serious?! NO!" she said and continued when she saw Clover about to speak. "Blaine booked that Restaurant _weeks_ ago and you've been looking forward to this night pretty much since the day you two started getting serious. I'll be _fine._ "

"Sammie, it's not the same if we know you're home alone and unhappy…" Clover tried to argue.

"Clove, I will be fine on my own watching movies. It's not anyone's fault but James that he decided to be a complete asshole right before Valentine's day." Sam said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes."_

Before Clover could try arguing again, Alex walked in a struck a pose, officially ending any other arguments for the time being.

"So, what do ya think?" she asked about her outfit of a black skirt and navy blue halter, but before Sam or Clover could commit on it - the ceiling suddenly opened up and sucked them in.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Alex screamed out as the were WHOOPED down a tunnel

"NOT TODAY!" Clover chimed in as they landed in a pile on the red couch in Jerry's office. Jerry looked up from his monitor and laughed as the three struggling to get out of the mess of tangled limbs.

"Hello Ladies." he greeted and the three chimed in there own greetings as they straightened themselves out and settled into the couch - he turned his chair to the large screen behind him.

"I'll get right to the chase. There has been a series of - " he started but was quickly cut off by Clover and Alex jumping up off the couch and launching protests.

"Are you serious Jer?! Do you _know_ what day it is?!" Clover screamed out, arms waving.

"Yeah we have dates tonight! We can't cancel them for a mission!" Alex chimed in.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this mission it is of the utmost importance that must be solved quickly, now, as I was saying." he said, not sounding at all apologetic before turning back to the screen.

"No Jer! You don't understand! Its Valentine's day! Blaine has had this day planned for WEEKS! I'm _not_ canceling him three hours before the date for your mission!" Clover stated firmly

"But a collection of delicate equipment has been…"

"WE do _not_ care!" Clover and Alex screamed out, interrupting him. "Were not going!" Alex ground out after.

"But-"

"It could be a series of Shoe stores broken into and we wouldn't go." Clover chimed.

"But!"

"Or equipment taken from Fashion week!"

"BUT"

"I'll go."

Clover and Alex whirled around at Sam's interruption of the rapidly growing argument. She just shrugged.

"I'll go." she said again. "I'll just do a basic sweep and recon of the areas broken into and fill you two in tomorrow with what I find." she said and the other two immediately launched arguments.

"Sammie, you can't! It's not fair for you to go on a mission!" Alex protested.

"But that's my job" Sam reminded her.

"Not on your own!" Clover argued. "It could be dangerous!"

"Relax guys, fully trained agent here. I'll be fine doing a simple recon." she reassured.

"But Sammie."

"No buts! It will be okay, go finish getting ready for your dates, and knock them off there feet." she said ending the arguments. She saw the unsure looks Clover and Alex shot her and sighed.

"Will it put you at ease if I have a communicator linked with Jerry and kept in contact with him the entire time? " she asked and when they exchanged glances and nodded she smiled slightly at their worry. "Then its settled."

She quickly motioned to Jerry and he took the hint and WHOOPED the two girls back home before they can asked if Sam was sure one more time.

"Now Jerry, you were saying?" she prompted while sitting back down on the couch. Jerry nodded.

"Right, now as I was saying there was a series of break-ins in warehouses in the outskirts of London for the past few days. It's been confirmed that a series of very delicate, and very expensive equipment has been stoles, but the local law enforcement hasn't been able to find any hints as to who did it, not developed any leads. This is where you come in, we need you to take another look, see what they missed, if anything."

"On it!" she confirmed and after changing into her catsuit and getting the basic gadgets to help with sleuthing - she was loaded onto the jet and was on way to London.

Instead of spending the flight meditating like she usually does, she instead decided to link into communication with Jerry to go over what items were stolen and what they did, resolving to _not_ let herself go down the rabbit hole that was thinking about James.

* * *

"Nothing so far Jerry." Sam observed to Jerry on her comm as she walked through the warehouse that was the latest to be broken into, she'd been slowly combing through the place for last two hours, hoping to find _anything_ the police missed, but so far nothing.

"Nothing? Not a fingerprint? Footprint? Nothing, really? Very strange you would think there would be _something_ left behind." jerry missed over the comms, Sam laughed at the remark.

"You'd think, but that would make our jobs easy wouldn't it." she joked and Jerry laughed in agreement. She walked through another row of shelving before she walked into a clearing - looking around she shighed.

"I'm not seeing or finding anything Jer. I'm going to do another quick walkthrough before going back to the jet. There's nothing here."

After getting the confirmation of the jet ready to go when she was, Sam said a quick goodbye before getting off the comm, she took a look around and let out a humm at the silence. She started walking, trying not to let the thought of James creep into her head, which had been blocked because she had been distracting herself with conversations with other but now in the silence she was on her own, everything rushed into the front of her thoughts.

"Get it together Sam, get over him." she prep talked to herself - voice echoing in the silence.

"Honseselty girl. He was a completely tool, and a dick, an a selfish idiot, you didn't deserve to be treated that way, like you were less than him , like you were _nothing._ " she continued.

He steps faltered as the memory of the breakup and what she discovered afterwards came back to her. she stopped walking and took a ragged breath, refusing to cry over the loss of James.

"You're better off alone…then staying with him." she finally whispered to herself.  
Suddenly a hand reached out from behind her to cover her mouth while a large arm trapped around her upper body - trapping her arms and body against another larger one.

"Too true." a deep voice whispered into her ear in a slightly mocking tone. She gasp behind the hand and then doubled her attempts to squirm and fight her way out of her captors grasps, when she finally did she immediately turned around and got into a fighting stance which faltered slightly when she saw who her attacker was.

"Sc….SCAM?!" she gapped

Tim Scam arched a brow and smirked slightly as he gave her a mocking bow.

"The one and only." he replied with a deep chuckle.

"But...but you're supposed to be in prison?! How in the hell did you escape? You were in the max security prison! Why didn't Jerry tell us you escaped?!" she stated in a tone of slight disbelief. She hadn't seen him since he was moved to the max security W.H.O.O.P. prison a year ago.

Tim arched his brow again. "Like that prison can keep me in, as to why Jerry didn't tell you. Its probably because he doesn't know - I hacked into the camera's to make it seem i'm just lying in my cell in boredom. They don't notice or care if the food gets eaten and they can't see me from the halls - perks of being in a max insolation cell - solid steel door. As to how I got out - I just went through the vents in the dead of night."

"And you got to London…?" she prompt and Tim looked at her like she was a idiot.

"Samantha, you're smarter then that - I escaped from one of the most secure prisons in the world. Getting to London was cake compared to that." he mocked.

"So what's this about Scam? Why did you steal all that equipment?"

"Same reason I escaped."

"Revenge on W.H.O.O.P.?"

"Boredom." he said nonchalantly and laughed at Sam's eyes widening at his reason. Her shoulder went slack at the disbelief she was feeling.

"Boredom?" she asked in a tone of absolute disbelief. "You escaped prison, and stole a bunch of equipment...out of boredom."

"What other reason would there be?" he asked mockingly "Uh,revenge?" she replied in the same mocking tone.

"Tisk, tisk. There's more my life then revenge." he teased while starting to walk toward her.

"Like what…?" she asked while backing up in response to him moving towards her.

"Like ruining your night. I wanted to ruin all three of you girl's night but," he paused taking a slow look around the room "I only get to see your beautiful face, why is that Samantha? Why are you here all on your very lonesome?" he asked, mocking tone still in place. "Just lucky I guess." was all she replied and she continued to back up from him, mostly because he started to look at her like she was food for him to _devour._

"No, not _just_ lucky, which I am, I know what day it is Samantha, so the question is….why are you here on your own while the other two are no doubt on big important dates?"

"What? And miss seeing your pretty face?" she sassed. Frowning when her back finally hit the wall of the warehouse, Scam's footsteps still echoing as he continued to move towards her.

"No...that's not it." he mused "maybe its because your all on your own tonight." he comments and finally made it over to where she was, stopping when he was less than a foot from her.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up and let me take you back to prison quietly." she said in response. He frowned at her.

"I'm not going back to prison tonight Sammie dear. Now shush - I'm trying to figure out why you, of all people, are alone tonight. She looked at him in confusion at that last commit "what do you mean 'me of all people'?" she asked - not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer - Scam in response raised an eyebrow at her, a look of slight disbelief on his face at her - like he couldn't figure out why she would ask that. "Have you _seen_ yourself Samantha? Your stunning, plus you can hold a conversation - which is also a good thing." he finally said while giving Sam a slow once over of her body, and Sam, despite it was _Scam_ giving it, found herself blushing at the complement.  
The blush soon faded though as Scam continued his musings. "Now, you mentioned in your little monolog earlier to get 'Over Him'" Sam's eyes widen when she realised that he _heard_ her earlier. "So I'm guessing there was a boy up until recently and he did something astronomically stupid."

"Shut up Scam." Sam ground out when she realised where his commentary was leading, he of course ignored her.

"So what did he do? Forget your anniversary?"

"Shut _up."_

"No, no, no not that then. Did he dump you?"

"Scam, i'm warning you." she growled and Scam's smirke went a little wild with glee.

"Ooo, i'm right - he dumped you, recently judging by your anger, but he didn't _just_ dump you, did he? He did something else _far_ worse. What was it?" he asked in his mocking tone from earlier. Before letting out an 'oh' sound. "I know!"

"Scam…" she warned.

"He _cheated on you_ didn't he? He cheated on you are you were _clueless_ to it until _after_ he broke up with you." he laughed.

"I said shut the fuck up!" she screamed and lunged for him - fists raised in attack, Scam just continued laughing as he dodged her fists and kicks, happily blocking her attacks from actually hitting him.

"Poor Sammie." he teased not at all concerned that she was trying to do damage. "Alone on valentine's day - with only me to keep you company." she let out a sound of anger. "I would have liked to be alone then with you." she huffed out and let out a swing kick, and growled when he dodged it easily.

"I thought you were better off alone then with him?" he sassed. "What were you going to do if dear Jerry didn't send you on this mission? Sit on your bed and crying while ripping up pictures of you two?" he continued. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?" she answered.

"Not when I'm making you angry, now, if it wasn't going to be that, then...were you going to dance around your room and listen to feel good 'I don't need a man' songs on full blast? Place a curse on him? What was it Sam?" he asked, not at all concerned when she didn't answer.

He remained silent for a few moments as he continued to dodge and block the attacks she kept trying to heap on him.

"Were you...going to watch romance movies to forget you're alone?" he finally asked and laughed when he was rewarded with a dark look from Sam. "that's it, what were you going to watch? _My Best friends wedding_ or _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" he asked, again not concerned at the silence from Sam, he let out a deep chuckle before swinging out his foot and knocking sam back a foot - Sam eyes widen as Scam finally started fighting back and she quickly found herself on the defense.  
"Oh, Sammie" he let out while throwing a right hook and knocking her down onto her back. "You got cheated on, then dumped before you found out. And now you're about to be beaten down by another man - it's just _not your week_." he stressed out and grab Sam's leg when she tried to throw out a kick while she was still on her back, he quickly got a grip on her ankle and his other hand quickly shot out and wrapped itself around her calf.

"You haven't beaten me Scam." she ground out and attempted to jerk her leg free from his grip.  
Scam, in response, just quirked a eyebrow at her before quickly changing his grip on her leg and swung her around and throwing her against the wall - hard.

Sam let out a shout surprised as she hit the wall and then she screamed when her arm broke her fall causing it to snap as she landed in a heap on the floor.

She tried to get up but pain shot through her when she tried to move, she heard Scam make his was over to her when she finally got into a somewhat sitting position, her body turning inward to cradle her left arm. She heard more then saw him crouch down to her level. He let out a chuckle and grab her chin forcing her to look up at him. He had a wild gleam in his eyes to match his smile. Before she could open her mouth to say anything he quickly darted forward and attached his lips to her.  
Before she even registered that he was kissing her he leaned back from her face to look at her.

"What were you saying about my not beating you?" he asked then quickly pinched a nerve in her neck - and she saw black.

* * *

The world felt muffled and blurry as she slowly came to, she groaned as a blurry shadow moved to be above her.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" the shadow asked as she slowly blinked and everything became clearer, the blur above her slowly became Jerry. She blinked up at him and let out another groan. "Jer? Where am I?" she groaned out as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. Jerry smiled down at her, clearly relieved.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sam. as to where you are, you're currently in the medical wing of W.H.O.O.P." as he said this he motioned to a figure who Sam guessed was a doctor to come over. "You've been here for the past few hours." he finished as the doctor made her way over. Sam struggled to sit up - Jerry and the Doctor noticed and quickly moved to help her and set the bed and propped the pillows were placed to give her support, being careful with the cast on her arm. When she was finally comfortable she looked back up at Jerry. "What happened?" she asked

"We were hoping you could tell us, we were already enroute when you didn't check in after an hour and we couldn't reach you, then suddenly your distress beacon on your compact went off. By the time we got there you were unconscious propped up against a wall with your arm bandaged and a note pinned to your chest telling us you had a broken arm." Jerry explained. Sam's eyes widen in response. The doctor cleared her throat and the two snapped their heads towards her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to know how Sam's feeling." she explained when Sam frowned at her. "Like I was thrown against a wall and my arm was broken because of it." Sam snark "Also, my head still feels a little fuzzy." she continued. The doctor nodded and looked down at Sam's charts in her hands.  
"That would explain the bruising on your back and the Fuzzy feeling is the drugs wearing off." she committed and Sam's frown deepened. "Drugs?" she asked.

"Yes, we did a basic blood test for you when they were on the jet back here and it found small traces of a mild sedative, probably given to keep you unconscious for a little longer, for some reason or other." she explained. "Now, other then your broken arm, the x-rays showed no other signs of broken bones or deep bruising on your back, so other than feeling like you hit a wall, your back should heal up with no issues. Let me just quickly check to see if you have any conscious…." she went to stand by Sam's head and took out a pen light from her pocket. After confirming she didn't have a conscious she continued "now, your arm was set properly and good to go, and you have no other issues other than the bruising, so you can go home _only_ when you can stand without getting dizzy, and you need to take it easy for the next two weeks while the bruises fade and it will be at least six weeks before that cast comes off. I'll have a nurse give you instructions on care." and with that she nodded to them before walking off to check on another patient. Jerry turned back to Sam with a frown.  
"Thrown against a wall?" he asked concerned and Sam nodded.  
"Yeah...turns out a man twice the size and also stronger can easily throw you against a wall like your a sack of potatoes." she joked and Jerry's eyes widened, but before he could continue the doors to the medical back suddenly swung open. Sam looked over to see Clover and Alex rush into the room and over to her bed.

"Sammie!" Clover called out

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as they finally made it over.

"Not %100 but i'll be okay." she reassured.

"What happened?" Alex asked and Sam finally got into detail into what happened - telling them Tim Scam escaped from prison -Jerry let out a curse and lept up and walked a few feet from the bed, close enough to hear Sam but far enough to not interrupt her while he contacted the warden-

She also explained that he stole the items, but that she didn't know why.

She didn't tell them about what her and Scam talked about, nor about the kiss he gave her, deciding that they didn't need to know that information quite yet…..or _ever_.

"But that's all I know, he only said he stole them to get our attention, not what he was doing with them. Then the fighting started." she said when Jerry came back over after telling the Warden that Scam escaped and to find out how (something Sam oddly didn't tell him, for a reason she didn't yet know herself)

"Well, that I do know." Jerry admitted and when the three girls snapped their attention to him he continued. "When we finally got to Sam, there was a note yes, but near her body was all the items that was stolen, a note on them telling us that he wanted to know how long it would take to get our attention - we just didn't know it was Tim who stole them, as he didn't sign them." the girls blinked at him.

"So what you're saying…" Clover started. "Is that he stole the items to get our attention because he was _bored?!"_ she finished in disbelief.

"Basically."

Alex and Clover just stared at Jerry at that while Sam just leaned back, already knowing this information from Scam himself.

"Huh." Alex huffed out finally. "I honestly didn't see that one coming." Sam and Clover nodded in agreement.  
"Why would he do that?" Clover asked, not really expecting an answer.

Jerry looked over at them with a smile. "I have to go take care of the issue as to how Tim escaped, i'm glad your feeling better Sam, and don't worry about Tim, we'll deal with him when he shows his face again." and after calling out his goodbyes he turned to leave but Sam called his name just before he left - he turned back to face her.

"You said that my panic button was pressed...but I don't remember pressing it." she admitted. Jerry frowned

"You must of done it before you were knocked out, who else could have?" and without another world left the room leaving the three girls alone.

Sam ignored Clover and Alex for a minute while she thought back to just before Scam knocked her out - she remembered it clearly and it was not her pressing a button...her eyes widened in realization.

Scam.

Tim Scam pressed the panic button after he set her arm and placed her against the wall and not left on her own on the floor.

 _But why?_ She asked herself as Alex and Clover got squared away with everything she needed to know before she could leave.

"Guys I just really want to take a shower and lie down on my own bed and sleep for six hours." she begged as Alex opened the door to their penthouse, ushering Sam in behind her - Clover following and closing the door behind her. "You sure Sammie?" she asked

"Yes!" she ground out and quickly went to her room, locking it behind her to reinforce the idea that she wanted to be left alone for at least a few hours. She left a tiny sigh of relief as she carefully placed her back against the door, grateful to be finally alone.

' _Ironic.'_ She thought to herself taking her sling off so she can get undress for her shower. ' _Before last night the last thing I wanted to be was alone with my thoughts and now i'm grasping at the ends for it, amazing what can change with a simple moment.'_ She finished her thought, then she was distracted from her musings when something on her desk caught the corner of her eye. She looked over to her desk and tilted her head to the side with a small frown when she saw what was on the desk that wasn't there yesterday. She walked over to it and picked up the new object looking at it in complete confusion.

It was a glass rose, which gleamed in the dying sunlight streaming into her room.

' _It's beautiful'_ Sam thought ' _but who?'_ Before noticing the note attached to it.

 _Samantha,_

 _While it is a little cliche to give roses on valentine's day,_

 _This rose, while not a beautiful as you, is still worth_

 _Your attention. Enjoy._

 _And you were right, that boy doesn't deserve you._

 _Till the next fight,_

 _ **T.S.**_

 _ps - breaking your arm was not intentional, sorry.  
The kiss however? Was. _

' _That sneaky bastard'_ Sam thought - laughing out loud at his note and at the fact that Tim Scam broke into her room just to leave a flower. She shook her head at the insanity of Tim Scam giving her a gift for Valentine's Day, and apologizing for breaking her arm.  
 _'But why did he kiss me?'_ she asked herself - tapping the note against her lips before ultimately deciding that she was too tired to think too deeply about it right now. She looked at the rose in her hand, debating whether or not she should get rid of the gift before carefully placing the glass rose back down on the desk and took another look before opening up her desk and placing it out of the way so it wouldn't be found so easily.

' _He did leave it for me, and it is so beautiful.'_ she reasoned, ' _and besides, I can always throw it out tomorrow.'_ she took another look at the flower and smiled.

' _Maybe.'_

 _ **~Fin**_

* * *

Jesus fucking Christ.

When I wrote this on Sunday - it was a cute little fic that was less than 2,000 words, after add-ins included.

Then I started typing this damn thing out on Monday…

Half of this damn fic I didn't even write down on paper - I just decided to add paragraph here, add more conversations there and extend bits already there. Plus I did rewrites and edits as I went on top of it and here we are.

Not bad for the first thing I've written in years tho….

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. (writing, up until about 5 hours ago typing this bitch was a kicking my ass. A lot of dabble fics were written in procrastination...)

Until Next time - which will probably be next week, maybe. I want to write down a few more Dabble's before I type and post them and I'm currently writing another fic which is taking longer then I want - I wanted it to be a dabble but I think by the end it might be longer then what this was before I started typing it, _joy._

 ** _~A.L.D._**


End file.
